1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly pertains to an animal waste retrieval device for retrieving and containing animal waste from a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning implements include U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,237; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,661; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,624; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,080; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,828; and U.S. Design Patent 334,255.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an animal waste retrieval device for retrieving and containing animal waste from a ground surface which includes a handle tube supporting an inverted bag at a lower end thereof, and a manually operable closure assembly including a snare loop extending about a mouth of the bag for closing the bag when positioned over a quantity of animal waste to retrieve and secure the waste within the bag.
In these respects, the animal waste retrieval device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retrieving and containing animal waste from a ground surface.